


Richie Knew

by ughrebughre



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughrebughre/pseuds/ughrebughre
Summary: What we didn’t get to see during THAT scene.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Richie Knew

'Okay,let's go.' Said Bev and rushed towards the entrance of the tunnel. The rest of the Losers following right after. Well..all except for two.

'What are you doing?' Eddie asked and you could hear in his voice how exhausting being surprised was for him.

'Holding onto your wound to stop you from bleeding out. What does it look like?' Richie answered hurriedly. The adrenaline caused by the extreme situation taking over him.

'No,dickwad. Why didn't you go with the others?'

'I'm not leaving you.'

'Richie-'

'Hey. Stop. I'm staying with you while the others kill that fucking clown and we can get you to the hospital. Just hold on a little bit longer,buddy. 'Eddie rarely got to see Richie's serious side,but even then his voice was comforting. It reminded him of their childhood,when Richie would calm him down every time he'd start freaking out to the point of having an asthma attack. He learned to get used to it,rely on it even. Turns out Richie carried spare inhaler for him 'just in case'. Knowing that he was still the one to help Eddie settle his nerves,even if he was scared himself,support and encourage him struck a familiar sense of safety and appreciation that he'd missed so much and for a moment he could actually feel the excruciating pain fade.

'You're smiling.' Was he?

'Just remembering the time I fucked your mom. 'He managed to chuckle.

Richie seemed taken back at first,but laughed after a second.

'Fucker. What would your wife say?'

Wife..Myra! Eddie's surprised that in his possibly last minutes alive he hadn't thought of her for a second. All he seemed to focus on was his childhood memories with his best friend. The times he and Richie went to the Quarry by themselves,having his first sleepover at Richie's after finally convincing his mother and listening to his best friends's music that he secretly enjoyed. Sometimes they'd just spend time reading.

All these memories warming his heart,Eddie realized that he's never felt this close with anyone. Not even his mom. Who would've thought?Almost 40 years to finally understand something so obvious.

Suddenly,focusing on Richie's firm hold,he looked up and registered how much he had changed. Others wouldn't agree,but he noticed..every little detail and he was fine with the change really,as long as he was still his Richie.  
_____________________________________________________________

Richie was panicking. He didn't let it show,not to scare Eddie,but he wanted to scream and cry of anger. His best friend laying there,near deat-no..He wouldn't even dare to imagine such thing. And there was nothing he could do to help.

Richie never believed in a higher power,but at this point he was praying and making promises to be good and do better if only Eddie would make it out alive. He looked at him and noticed that his eyes were closed.

'No..no,no,no.Eddie..Eds...Eddie!’ Desperation clear in his voice,it started breaking. Eddie's eyes fluttered open suddenly.

'Eds..' Richie let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding.

'Hey,buddy. It's no time to sleep,okay? You have to stay awake. You have to stay awake to see that fucker die.'

'Richie? Rich..I'm tired..please,just let me fucking sleep.'

'Don't you dare.' The look he gave him seemed scary,but the intent wasn't. 'Listen to me. You saved my life. You knew what could happen to you and you still saved me! So don't you fucking dare die on me now,'cause it's my turn to save you. Stay awake you dick..stay awake for me.'

'Geez. You really think you can get rid of me that easily? Dream on.' Eddie laughed and Richie joined him.

'I could never get rid of my favorite spaghetti..' Huge wave of emotions hitting him,he started tearing up.

'Richie,please,for the last time,don't call me that.'

Silence fell for a second.

'Hey,Rich..I have to tell you something-'

He's cut off by the sound of Losers screaming at Pennywise,which seemed to have defloated like a balloon. How did they miss THAT?

Feeling the rush of confidence,Richie decided to get revenge for his best friend,just like he did as a child after hitting the clown with a baseball bat. Man,did that feel good. He smiled down at Eddie.

'Why don't you hold that thought for me,Eds.' Little did he know,he would never get to hear what Eddie had to say.

Richie squeezed his hand reasuringly and stormed to the others. Ripping off one of Pennywise's legs he plunged it straight into him. He hoped Eddie saw that,knew that he was avenged.

And he did know. Eddie Kaspbrak died happy,at ease. They actually did it. They defeated It and even if he didn't get to tell Richie what he should've known and told him 27 years ago,he was certain he knew. Deep in his heart,Richie knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this is pretty much my coping mechanism for the ending of the movie.


End file.
